guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedman
Bedman (ベッドマン, Beddoman) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who first appears as a playable character in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Character Design Bedman himself is a young man with light purple hair and has a red arrow pointing downwards on his forehead. He wears a purple hospital gown and is nailed to his bed at his shoulders by two large bolts. He also wears glasses. The more noticeable part of Bedman is his eponymous bed. The base of the bed is purple in color, whereas the weapons, limbs and head consist of red, black, gold and purple colors. The mattress which holds Bedman in place is like any other hospital bed you may see. The legs and arms consist of black chain links with purple cords within them. The Bed's hands can transform from either 3 fingered hands, or large spiked wheels. Those wheels bear the word "Oneiroi", which refers to dream deities of Greek mythology. The legs are pink with black metal at the tip of the foot, the knee joint, and a spiked wheel at the Bed's "thigh." The wheels on the Bed also grow spikes. The Head is round and has Red Xs for eyes, and has writing that says "Dreamlike Reality" on its forehead. It also wears a pink and gold crown atop its head. Gallery [[Bedman/Image Gallery|'Bedman's Image Gallery']] Personality Very few people know anything about Bedman’s personality as he sleeps more or less all the time. It is only within the dream world where his true self manifest itself in any fashion. Bedman is hyper-intelligent, with a vocabulary that daunts even the most well-educated. He excels at identifying his opponent's weaknesses and breaking their spirit by uncovering painful truths they try to hide even from themselves. Incredibly proud, Bedman's condescending attitude keeps him from befriending most people, although given his absolute contempt for others, is probably for the best. For Bedman, the only thing that matters to him is achieving his goals. Bedman has been shown to be capable of mercy, which he demonstrates by outright refusing to kill Ramlethal after his client demands it; instead, he chooses to teach Ramlethal how to properly feel emotions. When his client asks why he didn't kill her, Bedman responds by saying that he won't kill young girls (which possibly reminds him of his kind sister). Story Background A boy who has slept through the heinous remodeling of his roll-away bed. Everything about him, from his origin and goals to his affiliation, is completely shrouded in mystery. Endowed with tremendous combat power, he displays this aptitude in battle by luring opponents into nightmares of his own creation. The reason for his continued slumber remains unknown... ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Before the beginning of Story Mode, Bedman is known for interfering with several members of the cast; either to stop them from reaching Ramlethal Valentine before the activation of the Cradle - in Sol and Potemkin's cases - or removing individuals who may threaten his client's plan, like Axl. Bedman first appears in Story Mode as the Assassins - Slayer, Millia and Venom - agree on revealing the Conclave's plan to Ky Kiske. Despite their effort, the trio is defeated and dragged into the region of Uighur. Later on, Bedman is seen talking to his mysterious client through a dream. The latter comments that Bedman seems to enjoy himself, which Bedman confirms, saying that he is excited to be pitted against skilled opponents. Upon the mention of his sister, Delilah, Bedman reveals that she's the force that drives him to create an "absolute world" with the help of his client. Bedman and his three victims later reappear in the mountains, near the Jellyfish Pirates, Chipp and Faust as the latter announced to Johnny that he discovered something imperative about the Japanese and the Colonies. Bedman quickly knocks Faust out as Johnny and Chipp attack him. As they soon realize that they are no match for Bedman, the Jellyfish Pirates retreat with an unconscious Faust, while Chipp holds off Bedman to buy time for their escape. During the fight, Chipp calls his secretary, Answer, and requests a ship to rescue the Assassins. He also gives a full description of Bedman before being knocked out. Bedman is on the verge of delivering the killing blow to Chipp only to be interrupted by Zato-1. Angered by his earlier attack on Millia, Zato states that he's already discerned Bedman's fighting style and that it is far less threatening once figured out. While Zato makes his intent to kill Bedman for hurting Millia clear, the fight is cut short when Bedman is told to retreat by his client. Following his retreat, Bedman is discussing the shift in their plan and asks for an ad lib. During his break, Bedman points out that Sol Badguy and his "awakening" should be the only concern of his client. Bedman also revealed a bit more about his and Delilah's past, their curse and the fact he never felt friendship until he met his client. The two accomplices then pledge to their ideal of an "absolute world". Bedman is later seen rampaging through Zepp only to be stopped by President Gabriel himself. A brief fight breaks out between the two, with Gabriel overwhelming Bedman. The boy is shocked that someone could damage his bed frame with only the use of bare hands. Once more Bedman is told to retreat, only to be caught in mid-air and awoken for a brief moment after being slammed to the ground by Gabriel. He is put inside an interrogation room with Potemkin, but the questioning bears no fruit as Bedman sleeps through the interrogation. Bedman's target is later revealed to be Ramlethal when he invades her dream to announce her that "Mother" no longer needs her and that she must to be removed in order to not jeopardize their plan. To Bedman's shock, the Valentine had developed emotions and notes that he cannot bring himself to kill a "young girl". The dream is interrupted by the arrival of Sin Kiske, and Bedman is forced to leave. However, Bedman interrupts Sin and Ramlethal's conversation by appearing in the room in person and killing a magehound that Sin had given to Ramlethal earlier. Soon after, he drags both Sin and Ramlethal inside of a dream before apologizing for taking the life of the dog. He states that it this makes it easier to explain the concept of "Replacements" for Ramlethal, pointing out that she is not just a tool and that she is in fact "unique". Bedman leaves the two unharmed as he speaks with his client, who asks for an explanation concerning his failure. Bedman lashes out at her, stating that he couldn't possibly bring himself to harm a young woman. Both parties present their excuses before resuming their plans. During the skirmish on the Cradle, Bedman attempts to sabotage the operation by destroying the numerous relay beacons set in place to guide the missile carrying Sol Badguy. Leo Whitefang jumps out in order to stop him but finds himself at disadvantage due to Bedman's teleportation abilities. Johnny then arrives to provide backup for Leo. Bedman retreats from the scene, unable to handle the two fighters who have further damaged his bedframe and additionally fails to stop Sol's arrival. As the Conclave prepares to dive into the Backyard once more with Justice, That Man begins to chase after them, only to be captured and transported by Bedman to his dream world. Bedman is last seen during the epilogue discussing with his client. While he praises the cast and the outcome of their plan, his client announces that she must leave him for she has matters to attend to. The identity of Bedman's client is revealed to be Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels, the leader of the Sanctus Populi. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' In the arcade opening for REVELATOR, That Man states that the seal imprisoning him is difficult to decode because Bedman is a being similar to himself. In Story Mode, Bedman still serves Ariels, Later on in Chapter 3:B, we see him in the middle of the desert where he checks up on a Japanese transformed Gear which tries to attack and explode on him, only for him to dodge them effortlessly. He then notices Slayer approaching him and questions why, to which Slayer answers with only one word: "Revenge." Then they start fighting with both of them being pretty much even at first. After a clash which shatters the landscape around them, Bedman acknowledges Slayer's strength increase and unleashes 8% of his full power. Their fight is cut short when Millia appears and tells Slayer that "Zato's proven his abilities are real". Slayer then tells Bedman he'll let his dear friend pick up where they left off and leaves. He isn't seen again until Chapter 6:B when he witnesses Ariels enacting her plan. He then notices someone in his dream and it turns out to be Axl Low. Bedman questions how Axl got into the dream to which even he has no clue. Axl then says that he came to see him which he is less than pleased to hear. Powers & Abilities Bedman is an unusual fighter with mysterious powers. His skill in battle is so frighteningly high that those who fight him remember only terror, regardless of the outcome. He is one of the few that can go toe-to-toe with some of the strongest fighters such as Slayer or Sol, with the former even stating he's never encountered anyone like Bedman. It has also been implied in -SIGN- and confirmed in -REVELATOR- that he has not used his full power, stating that in his rematch with Slayer that he was only using eight percent of his strength. He can also create his own condensed version of an Absolute World, which allows him to create, reject and erase whatever he chooses without limit. It is said that his body may overheat if he awakes due to the immense density of information that he is processing from the Backyard via his Dream World. A useful facet from his ability to manipulate dreams, is that he can also read the minds of others in order to predict their movements. His prowess in magic is immense, even able to produce the ultimate Magic defensive spell, Absolute Defense: Felion, on his own, and even managed to use it imprison That Man. He is carried around by his bed, a Reinforced High-Density Bed Frame, designed for his personal use. Countless improvements have been made to accommodate the stresses placed on the frame during Bedman's missions. He is currently using the 8th-generation frame, which Bedman considers almost perfect. The bed frame is very resilient, being able to endure direct blows from powerful attacks such as Gabriel's "Agni X". However, it begins to break from the sheer force of the attack, and seems to have worsened during his skirmish with Johnny Sfondi and Leo Whitefang. The frame is also very mobile and flexible thanks to its wheels and mechanical limbs which allow it to perform some powerful and strange moves such as his "Tasks". The main weapon of the bed is a pair of wheels adorned with spikes attached to flexible mechanical arms; the spikes can also be fired as projectiles. With them, Bedman can attack his target from afar, even being able to bury them into the ground, emerging from underneath the enemy. The bed seems to possess shape-shifting abilities. It's seen changing from a normal bed to a combat form with a head, while the wheels can be turned into various things such as hands or dream catchers.The head is removable and can be thrown like a boomerang. During one of his Overdrives, the head reveals its mouth and turns into a huge alarm clock. Bedman also possess an incredible dream-related ability, known as "Déjà Vu", which allows him to create a copy of one of his previously used special moves. He can also summon a nightmarish sheep to catch his opponent. Bedman can teleport around by phasing through the real world and dream world. His signature ability, which is also reflected in his Instant Kill, is the ability to bring his opponent into a nightmarish world of his own creation known as the Nightmare Theater. Once inside this dream, Bedman is essentially omnipotent, and anyone who dies there also dies in real life. Once inside the theater, Bedman can also choose to force his target to face their worst fear or nightmare for his own enjoyment. Bedman can use the effect of Nightmare Theater to regenerate any damage he's sustained. He can also materialize anything he creates in the Dream World into reality for a limited time. He is apparently capable of rotating his head much further than a normal human and is uncomfortably good at anticipating his enemy's attack. Gameplay Bedman is an unusual fighter who emphasizes on pressuring his opponent through the use of his various specials. Bedman is one of the few fighters who lacks a proper aerial dash or double jump. He makes up for this in being the only character in the series with an aerial command dash where, upon entering the double jump command, Bedman will enter a hover state where he gains an eight-way dash. Bedman also has access to this command dash out of his super jump, making him the only character in the series with access to a "double jump" out of his aforementioned super jump under normal circumstances. Bedman also lacks a proper forward dash. In exchange, however, his normal walkspeed is the highest of Xrd's cast, can crawl both forwards and backwards, and he gains access to a special ground command dash. Upon usage, Bedman dashes forward a set amount of space; should the dash be properly timed with an opponent's attack, Bedman will phase through it undamaged while teleporting directly behind the opponent. This can be used not only for close range attacks, but for long range attacks such as projectiles, with the end result being the same for all of them. Keep in mind that that this can not only be used for normal attacks and specials, but against Overdrives, Instant Kills, and even Psych Bursts. His main special moves are called "Tasks", with each of them having differing effects depending on the inputs. After using a Task, a Deja Vu marking is left behind, denoting which Task was just used. Bedman can then use the special move "Deja Vu" to activate the mark and creates a copy of the of the corresponding move. For example upon usage of Task A, Bedman's bed frame will throw it's head at an opponent, leaving behind a Deja Vu mark. Activating "Deja Vu A" will activate said mark, where a phantom image of Bedman's bed frame will throw it's head, leaving Bedman himself to move freely. The copy can be interrupted if Bedman is hit however. Bedman's Overdrives, while great, are situational. His first Overdrive, named Sinusoidal Helios, is a great reversal option for Bedman as it hits on both sides of him which protects him from any potential crossups and has very little startup associated with it. The downside to this Overdrive however, is that not only is it's range very short both horizontally and vertically, but it has very little invincibility to speak of in comparison to most other Overdrives. This means that if the opponent properly times it, a Bedman using Sinusoidal Helios can be potentially thrown or hit out of the move, amounting to a waste of Tension meter. His second Overdrive, Hemi Jack, which summons a nightmare sheep, is also very situational as it has a very long startup associated with it. What makes Hemi Jack so impressive, however, is that it cannot be blocked under any circumstance. If the opponent is not in hitstun and Hemi Jack touches them, they are instantly put into a stunned state while Bedman teleports directly in front of his now helpless victim. The best way to land Hemi Jack successfully is to Roman Cancel his summoning, as Bedman is very vulnerable at this time, and place the opponent into a blockstring until Hemi Jack arrives. Hemi Jack summons itself behind and moves very slowly towards the opponent, so an extended blockstring is key to making full use of this Overdrive. Hemi Jack will dissipate, however, if it is hit by the opponent multiple times, or if Bedman is damaged in any way, akin to his Deja Vu special. Musical Themes *'Does the Sheep Count the Sheep?' - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' *'Storyteller''' (VS. Johnny and Leo, Story Mode) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes :''See: Bedman's Quotes Bedman's Quote's are generally lengthy while also being quite condescending and belittling in many cases, matching his analytically cold nature. Bedman also uses terms related to theater, mostly in his win quote or his own Instant Kill. Trivia *Bedman's name may be a reference to Bedemon, a doom metal band. *Bedman’s Instant Kill, Theatre of Pain, shares its name with a Mötley Crüe album. *When Bedman's own instant kill is used on himself, he recites the formula of π. * Bedman's powers are possibly related to the Backyard, since Sol said that the feeling he had inside of the Nightmare Theater was fairly similar to when he entered the Backyard during the events of Guilty Gear 2: Overture. * Bedman shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Marth from the Fire Emblem ''series. * At 156cm tall, he is the shortest playable character in the Xrd series, and the second-shortest playable character overall, behind Kliff Undersn. External Links *Dustloop Wiki - [http://www.dustloop.com/wiki/index.php/GGXRD/Bedman Bedman's Attack Data (''SIGN)] *Dustloop Wiki - [http://www.dustloop.com/wiki/index.php/GGXRD-R/Bedman Bedman's Attack Data (REVELATOR)] *Dustloop Forums - Bedman Forums Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Males Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters